


Random Ship Drabbles

by LillySteam44



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No Continuity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, individual drabbles, ships added as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared/Mai: I believe you dropped this

It was a dreary day when Mai arrived at Asagao Academy. The sky was a murky gray and while the wind wasn’t all that strong, it gave the impression it was going to rain at any moment. Mai sighed and reluctantly joined the other first years for their standard tour, but she didn’t really want to pay attention. Her older sister swore to show her around campus, and show her the good stuff that Mr. Saitomo missed or skipped over. Plus, Mai had never really been good at listening for long periods of time, especially when the person talking had a high pitched voice. It reminded her of her mother.

Mai reached into her pocket for her phone and didn’t really notice when a toy, from the newest line of Itty Bitty Kitties fell out as well. At least she didn’t notice until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was, expecting a fellow first year, but instead her eyes were met with the prettiest boy she’d ever seen. He even seemed to have a sparkle radiating from him that couldn’t be mistaken for the sun, nestled behind the dark gray clouds. Her mouth went dry, and it was all she could do not to let it hang open that a boy that beautiful would talk to her.

“I believe you dropped this,” he said, holding up the dark green cat figure. Wordlessly, as her brain sort blanked out, she accepted the figure and stuck it back in her pocket.

“I’m Mai Sasaki,” she finally blurted out, but his attention was already shifted to another boy coming towards him.

“Uh, I’m Jared,” he told her before walking towards the other boy. Mai watched him go and, after a moment, finally regained her senses. Jared. The boy she was going to marry one day was named Jared.


	2. Jimmy/Luke: Prepare to be amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Jimmy frowned as he glanced at the time on his phone. Luke was late, again, by a lot. He wasn’t quite sure if he could consider himself stood up or not, but it was certainly starting to feel that way. He brought out his 4DS and at least decided to grind a few of his Nokemon while he waited. He’d spent another fifteen minutes playing before his phone vibrated in his pocket.

[From Luke: Come to Azalea. Pleaseeeee]

Jimmy shook his head, but closed his 4DS and got up. He really shouldn’t encourage Luke like this, but it was hard not to when he was just so adorable when he was excited.

“Aright, I’m here,” Jimmy announced into the mic outside the recording booth Luke was occupying. “So what did you want?”

Luke grinned brightly as he stepped out of the booth. “You should prepare to be amazed,” he said. “I wrote something, and I wanted you to hear it first.”

Jimmy internally groaned. He’d been stood up for a song? Once Luke hit play, though, Jimmy couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. It was a song not for him, or or a random video game, but for all of Hidden Block. it was sweet and silly and cute all at once.

“So what do you think?” Luke said, his same, puppy like excitement on his face.

“You’re perfect, Luke,” was all Jimmy could say.


	3. PBG/Hana: If you want, we could go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Most of the two gaming clubs were overly excited for the release of a long awaited Nokemon phone app. Hana didn’t have the same nostalgia for the little creatures the same way Jimmy or PBG did, though she was excited for the idea of running around trying to find them with her friends.

The day it went live, or really the night, as it appeared on the app store close to midnight, her phone went crazy with texts from different people, insisting she join the green team, or asking if she’d caught any cool Nokemon yet. It all left Hana a little overwhelmed, and unsure where to start, after she’d downloaded the app herself.

[From PBG: I was going to go out catching Nokemon on campus]  
[From PBG: If you want, we could go together.]

Hana smiled to herself as she read the text. Mai was already dead asleep, but she really did want to go out. She left a note for her best friend, just in case, and quietly left her dorm and Primrose. PBG was already waiting for her outside the girls’ dorm.

“Oh hey, it’s a Squirreltle,” PBG said, his eyes trained on her phone. “You should catch it, Hana.”


	4. Jimmy/Ian: How can anyone not be afraid of love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Ian just wanted to bury his head in his pillow and never get up again. Unfortunately, as it stood he was sitting in the cafeteria at the normal Hidden Block table, slightly early for breakfast, and trying not to look too much like an unapproachable asshole. Though ‘trying’ was the key word there. Jimmy barely gave him a second look when he set his own tray down.

“So what’s wrong now?” Jimmy asked. “Still in love with-”

“Shhush,” Ian hissed at him. As silly as it sounded, Jimmy was the only person Ian really trusted to talk about his romantic life with. He liked the teasing nature of Hidden Block’s dynamic, but that didn’t make them good confidants. Jimmy, at least, understood the context of his issues better than the other guys did. Sometimes he regretted telling Jimmy as much as he did, though, like now, when Jimmy rolled his eyes. Ian tried to avoid admitting it. He sighed.

“Yes,” Ian finally said. “I’m still in love with him.”

“Why don’t you just, I don’t know, tell him?” Jimmy asked, as he started to pick at his eggs. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“How can anyone not be afraid of love?” Ian asked, and opened his mouth as to say something further, but Luke slid into the seat next to him, and Ian quickly closed his mouth. 

“So what are we talking about?” Luke asked, clearly not fully awake yet. Ian looked down at his tray of bacon and eggs, frowned and tried not to turn pink at all.

“We were talking about the murder cock,” Jimmy said. Luke just nodded and accepted it, where he might normal turn pink and quickly change the subject.


	5. Jared/Mai: Where's your god now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

It took weeks for Jared to feel comfortable enough with Mai to tell her about his love of D&D. He’d grown closer to her in their joint mission to get Hana and PBG to stop being stupid and just start dating already, and it seemed to just all click into place when they visited the hot springs.

Their plan to get them alone together had seemed to work, and he realized, not for the first time since they’d started making their plan, that Mai was just easy to talk to. He really thought she’d understand.

So he told her.

He told her everything while they were off by themselves, waiting for Hana and PBG to finish with their alone time. Jared almost immediately regretted by her change in demeanor. She frowned and kept glancing away from him, and the air between them became awkward. He avoided looking her in the eyes after that, and tried to put it from his mind. If he was lucky, Mai wouldn’t mention it to anyone, though it’d probably be easy to label her a crazy fan girl if she did. The idea that he even thought of that made him sad.

He tried to push it from his mind, until a few days later when he was explaining to Ian what happened while they walked towards Bluebell after class. By the time he’d gone through the whole story, he felt worse than ever.

“And god knows that I messed that one up,” Jared said as he opened his unlocked dorm room. Satch must have gotten back ahead of him. “I was really starting to like her.”

He needed to do a double take when he realized the person in his dorm room was in fact not Satch. Mai sat on the couch in his room in a Barbarian-esqe costume. His mouth dropped open.

“God knows that you messed up? Well where is your god now?” she said in a sweet voice, and giggled at her own joke. “I looked into it, and I want to play. Wallid helped me make this! Don’t I look great?”

Jared closed his mouth and swallowed hard as he nodded in reply to her question. He made a mental note to thank Satch for letting Mai into their dorm room.


	6. Ian/Caddy: I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Ian was beyond tired as he left Poppy Hall. Hidden Block was supposed to have a simple practice tournament to prepare for the real tournament coming up, but nothing was ever simple for Hidden Block. Jimmy and Wallid had gotten themselves into a competition where it seemed like the goal was to say the stupidest thing they could think of, and Luke had decided it was funny to freestyle-rap-narrate every single thing Jeff did, which Jeff found equally hilarious. That all was without even mentioning Caddy and his real life, actual gun.

Of course he had to be the person to stay behind and make sure the club room wasn’t too horrible when they had finished their last match. When he finally finished, it was late and Ian just wanted to go to bed and sleep for twelve hours. He didn’t even bother covering his groan when he say Caddy waiting outside of Poppy Hall, seemingly for him. 

“You couldn’t stay back and help instead of waiting out here?” Ian said, more than a little grouchy. Caddy was a little pink and he held out something wrapped in brown paper to the taller boy. 

“I realize I was, well, over enthusiastic tonight,” Caddy said. “I’m sorry.” Hesitantly, Ian took the package and felt it’s gentle warmness. He tore off a section of paper to realize Caddy handed him a burrito, and if Ian was the type to show overt emotion, he might have cried at the gesture, between how glad he was for the food and how tired he was. He took a bite and started towards Bluebell again, and Caddy followed behind him. Ian finished the burrito by the time they reached the doors of the building, feeling so much better than he had five minutes ago.

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you,” Ian said as they quietly entered

“Maybe you should proposition me later, when you’re not overly tired,” Caddy suggested, a tease in his voice. Ian’s expression darkened slightly.

“Don’t push your luck, or I might actually slap you,” Ian warned.

“Kinky,” Caddy teased again. Ian chose not to rise to his bait. He rolled his eyes and stopped only for a moment at his own dorm room.

“Good night, Caddy,” he said. “Thanks for the food.” He also chose to ignore the smile that spread over the younger boy’s face.


	7. Ian/Caddy: You're supposed to talk me out of this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Caddy swallowed hard as he finally sat down the chair. The room was clean, spotless, really, though that was one of the reasons Caddy had chosen this particular tattoo shop.

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to talk me out of this,” Caddy said, only half joking, to Ian. Why he’d asked Ian of all people to come with him, he still wasn’t quite sure. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Ian joked back as the tattoo artist came over and she confirmed the design he wanted, a reference to a game he played a lot in his childhood, and got started on the line work. Caddy tried really, really hard not to fidget, and the tattoo artist didn’t miss it for a second.

“It might help if your boyfriend holds your other hand,” she suggested, and Caddy had to work really hard not to get angry like he normally would, and risk messing up his tattoo. It was even more difficult not to get angry when a sly smile spread over Ian’s face.

“Yeah, sweetie, it might help if you held my hand,” Ian said in a sweet voice. The tattoo artist smiled and cooed for a moment at how cute they were. The worst part was that when Caddy finally held Ian’s hand, it actually helped. He bit his lip and decided he’d get back at Ian for this later.

He sat still for the entire session, holding Ian’s hand the whole time. As his first session came to a close, the tattoo artist cleaned up a little bit and made sure to instruct him on how to care for his tattoo.

“I can’t wait to see you two again for your next session,” she told them with a smile before they headed out the door.


	8. Wallid/Hana: If you wanted, we could go together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

More often than not, Hana felt a little steamrolled during Hidden Block gatherings. She was happy to be a member of the club, of course, but she often felt like she wasn’t actually being heard, whether she was trying to be a voice of reason or not. She’d tried to remind them of all of their responsibilities when Jimmy told them all about a convention that would be happening in the closest city, but, like normal, she was drowned out. She hadn’t truly been worried about their misplaced priorities rather than the cost, but Ian had quietly paid for her ticket to the event.

That was how she found herself on a train at the crack of dawn with roughly fourteen boys, and Mai, in various shades of cranky and tired. The only one who seemed seemed like they were alive and fully awake was Wallid, who seemed overly chipper for the hour of the morning they all had to get up to catch the train.

“So they’re showing an anime I like on the second floor pretty early this morning,” Wallid explained to her. “If you wanted, we could go together?”

Hana tilted her head to the side, too tired to really understand what he was asking her, until Mai nudged her and leaned over.

“He’s asking you on a date, silly,” Mai whispered, actually whispered instead of her normal stage whisper.

“Oh!” Hana said, louder than she intended. Her face was a bright pink. “Um, yeah. We could go together.”


	9. Caddy/Kakusu: I don't care what they said, it doesn't mean shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

There were a lot of things Kakusu didn’t understand about humans, especially human teenagers. Crying, in particular, had baffled her. She had the mechanisms in place to be able to cry, just like her classmates, but she hadn’t understood it. She had wanted to understand. Now, she finally understood.

She sat in a currently unused classroom in Poppy Hall, unwilling to go back to the room she shared with Mimi. She reached up and wiped away the eye lubrication fluid, her tears, off her cheeks. She tried not to think about any of the nasty comments Mimi had loudly whispered, certainly engineered specifically for Kakusu to hear, after Kakusu had started to spend time with the Hidden Block Club. Instead, she tried to focus on the clinical aspect, the things she’d learned. Kakusu had learned all about the concept of guilt when Mimi had similarly whispered things to her about Hana, and now she was learning about the concept of crying. As hard as she tried to focus on anything but her feelings, her recorded memories liked to replay.

_“Can you believe her? She thinks she so special just because a few guys are paying her attention. I bet they’re using her because she’s-”_

“Kakusu, there you are! We’re playing,” Caddy said as he first peeked in the door, and then opened it wide when he spotted her. He stopped mid sentence though, as he watched a tear roll down her face. A muscle twitched in his face, the same one that twitched when Ian would provoke him. “Who made you cry?”

Kakusu looked down, a strange feeling she had no word for washed over her. She was quiet for a moment. ”Some girls were saying rude things because I’m a- because I’m not human,” she finally said. It wasn’t a lie but it glossed over the details she didn’t want to talk about at the moment. Caddy crossed the room and put his hand on her chin, gently pulling her head up to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit” he told her. His voice was soft, rather than the angry tone that normal accompanied that expression. “Any one with a brain can see that you’re an amazing _person_. Even Ian manages, and he only has half.”

Kakusu giggled and Caddy wiped away one of the last tears with his thumb. She still felt hurt, but the impact of Mimi’s words was lessened. Those words didn’t matter when she had friends, not when she had Caddy.


	10. Paul/Jared: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Paul had put a lot of effort into his campaign posters. His parents, both career politicians, had tried to convince him professionally printed posters on nice, glossy paper was the key, but he felt like he knew better. He’d commissioned Shane to design the poster; he’d used the school’s library computers he’d fund-raised for the year before; he used the school’s printers, with their slightly grainy finish. He felt it was perfect in it’s imperfections, that the imperfections was what made Asagao what it was. It had felt perfect right up until Jared had insisted he take them down. 

“C’mon man,” Paul said, after asking Hana had gone nowhere. She’d chosen the admirably tactical, but currently frustrating, route of taking no sides. “You have your posters over all of the lockers and walls. We can share the space.”

“I could be convinced to share a space with you.” Jared’s annoyed frown had turned into an amused smirk since Mai, someone Paul knew for a fact Jared didn’t care about, had said she preferred the fashion show. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me,” Paul said, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“Then you clearly don’t know me well enough,” Jared said, a hint of a tease in his voice. Paul couldn’t help the light flush that gathered over his face.

“Dammit, Jared, flirting is not a compromise,” he said. He had to stop himself from getting too loud with his growing annoyance. He ignored the idea he liked Jared flirting with him.

“I think it’s a good solution,” Jared said. He stepped closer. He hadn’t been far away to start, and now he was directly within Paul’s personal space. “Though we could talk more about it after class. Alone.”

Jared didn’t pause to let Paul answer and stepped passed him towards class, leaving Paul standing in the middle of the hallway, face thoroughly red.


	11. Hana/Jared: I made a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Jared fidgeted as he scrolled through his phone contacts. He could have been shivering from the snowy, cold night, but he couldn’t lie to himself about that part. He sadly smiled when he settled on a specific entry, half way down the list. It had been months since he’d changed Hana’s contact name to ‘My Beautiful Girlfriend <3′ and he paused, his finger hovering over the CALL button. She’d promised he could call at any time, about anything, but he still wasn’t used to being open about how he really felt. He took a deep breath and hit the green button. He held his breath as he put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

“Jared!” Hana greeted, in the happiest voice he’d heard all week. “How’s your Christmas Eve?”

“It’s great! I just wanted to-” he said immediately and then stopped, made himself stop. “It’s terrible. I made a mistake. Coming home was a mistake. My mom is trying to set me up with some business contact’s daughter, and I hate being back here.”

He paused, slightly shocked at his own outburst. Worry flooded his chest when Hana didn’t respond right away, and he started to pace when he heard a voice in the background on her end. It took everything in his not to panic and end the call.

“If you wanted, my dad said it’s okay if you come over for Christmas dinner,” Hana finally said. “If you can convince your mom.”

He’d never felt a bigger sigh of relief in his life. He wanted to cry, that idea sounded so good. Not only would he get away from his mother, he’d be able to spend more time with Hana.

“I’ll be there,” he said, without even sparing a thought for his mother’s opinion. ”Text me the details tonight, and I’ll leave in the morning.”


	12. Hana/Mai: Do you think they could have loved me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Mai had been beyond ecstatic when Hana decided to ask her to the Flower Festival, instead of any of the Normal Boots guys. Hana had her pick of any of the Normal Boots boys, and probably most of Hidden Block too, but she had chosen Mai. Maybe Hana had intended to ask her as a friend, but Mai did not intend to keep it that way. At the festival, in their cute yukatas, under the bright light and noise of the fireworks, Mai had held Hana’s hand and told her how she felt.

_“I like you, Hana,” she had told her best friend, “as more than a friend. You don’t have to say yes, but can I kiss you?”_

After the festival, she and Hana had snuggled under Mai’s pile of blankets, crowded together in her twin bed. After the festival, they walked to class together, Hana’s hand intertwined with Mai’s. After the festival, Mai saw the boys’ faces, mixed with surprise, jealousy and even a little disgust from some. They never withdrew their offer to Hana, but Shane had given them a hard frown when they turned up for a weekend game practice, just as they had twice before.

“No girlfriends at practice,” Shane said. “Club rule.”

Mai had tried to argue, but Jon, PBG and even Paul backed him up on that one. Hana offered to leave with her, but Mai shook her head. She didn’t want to ruin her girlfriend’s chances at getting in the club for good. Instead, she returned to their dorm room and sat down at her desk to write. She considered getting out her masterpiece while she had the alone time, but she knew she’d end up tossing the whole thing with how she felt right now.

She opened her notebook to a clean sheet of paper. She didn’t pause to consider what to write, or even plan a story in her head.

_Do you think they could have loved me? Whether it was romantic or platonic, they would always love her, and who am I to fault them when I love her too. Do you think they would have loved me the same?_

She continued, all the way down the page. It was melodramatic and angst filled, but it helped. She paused to look at her work, when she heard Hana’s voice through the thin walls, saying hello to Kakusu as she passed. Mai frowned and ripped the page out of her notebook, balled it up, and tossed it in the wastepaper basket next to her desk.  


“Oh, good, I found you,” Hana said, with her bright, cheery smile. “I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner together, but if you’re working on your writing-”  


“I absolutely want to go to dinner together,” Mai answered, closing her notebook and jumping up from her chair. Maybe her smile was a bit exaggerated as she tried to act completely happy, but she didn’t care at the moment, as long as Hana was happy.


	13. Jared/PBG: You are the best part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

“Please come to the fashion show?” Jared asked PBG, for about the twelfth time since he’d booked the theater and put up his posters. He raised his brow and gave PBG his best sad puppy eyes.

“I dunno,” PBG said slowly. Jared felt mildly proud when PBG blushed and looked away, despite the fact PBG hadn’t agreed yet. Though he knew, if he wasn’t careful, this conversation would end the same way it did the other eleven times. PBG would get flustered and Jared wouldn’t be able to stop kissing him with how cute his blush was.  


“Why don’t you want to come?” Jared asked, abandoning his attempts to convince PBG through his natural charm. PBG frowned and still didn’t look up from the same spot on the floor he had been staring at.  


“I don’t belong there,” PBG said. “You’re all cultured and worldly and I’m just, well.” He trailed off, and Jared frowned. He didn’t want to hear how PBG had intended to finish that sentence, but he knew he had to.  


“You’re what?” Jared asked, his voice raspy and low.  


“I’m just a dumb jock,” PBG finally spat out. “Especially compared to all those pretty girls all around.”  


Jared had to keep himself from laughing at the implication, “Are you jealous of the models I’m working with?”  


“No I’m not,” PBG declared at first. “I’m- okay, yes, I’m jealous. They’re all pretty and smart and sophisticated, and I’m your dumb jock boyfriend.”  


“You are not my ‘dumb jock boyfriend’,” Jared hissed, anger taking over the small amount of amusement. He pulled PBG close to him and looked him in the eyes. “You are the best part of me. You remind me to be genuine and real. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  


PBG tried to look down and away, uncomfortable with the compliment. “I’m still dumb and unsophisticated.”  


This time Jared couldn’t keep his laugh in. “Tomorrow,come to rehearsal with me. I’ll show you exactly how ‘smart’ models are,” he said. He leaned in and nuzzled his head against PBG’s neck. “I prefer you any day.”


	14. Jimmy/Ian: You're not supposed to laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Ian sat at his desk and scribbled on a piece of paper, occasionally pausing and crossing a whole line out. He usually wasn’t very good at talking about his feelings, but somehow he had to make himself do it because Jimmy was neither usual or common. He sighed and balled up the paper before tossing it in the trash can.

“So who are you confessing to, exactly?” Luke asked, as he sat on his bed reading a comic book. Ian’s face flushed a bright red.

“S-shut up. I’m not confessing to anyone,” Ian said. He jumped and crossed out the name he’d written at the top of the next page without even realizing it.

“Well you can talk to me about it, no matter what your boy of choice says,” Luke told him, and Ian chose not to respond.

“I’m going for a walk,” Ian declared, pushing the pages that had been in front of him under one of the folders on his desk. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Ian didn’t feel any better when he walked around campus, not really going anywhere in particular. He ended up where he always ended up, underneath the tree on the edge of campus, playing Dumbidoom’s Revenge. He couldn’t focus, though, and lost game after game. Finally too frustrated to keep playing, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and jumped nearly a foot in the air when he realized someone was suddenly sitting next to him. Not just someone. Jimmy sat next to him. 

“Uh, hi,” Ian said. Even he knew it was lame, and he kind of hated himself for being so lame. Ian wasn’t good at talking about his emotions, but he knew if he didn’t say something now, he never would. “I-I like you. A lot,” he blurted out. He wanted to cringe from the sheer lameness. He watched Jimmy’s face morph from a concerned frown to an odd, goofy smile. On top of that, he laughed. Jimmy was laughing at the fact Ian liked him. 

“You weren’t supposed to laugh,” Ian said, starting to get angry at himself for saying anything. “Never mind, forget about it.” Ian got up, and Jimmy scrambled up to keep him from leaving.

“I’m laughing because Luke set us up,” Jimmy explained. “I’m out here because Luke said he was worried about you. I’m glad he did though, because I like you too.”


	15. Jon/Caddy: Did I just say that outloud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

“Hidden Block can’t have the club room booked for Saturday and Sunday,” Jon complained. He had gone to book the room for their first practice tournament of the year, only to find Hidden Block had gotten there first and had the room for both weekend days. He knew they could fit all nine boys, plus Hana and Mai, in the room, but it really wasn’t the most pleasant of options.

“Well apparently we can, because we do,” Caddy replied. He started to regret walking down the hallway of the boys’ dorm right at that precise moment. “And you’ll have to whine at Wallid about it. He’s the only one responsible enough to remember to book the room.”

"Well you have to tell him to change it. And I am not whining," Jon said. "I'm asking politely."

"You don't know the meaning of the word polite," Caddy argued back, starting to lose his temper. "And I'm not a carrier pidgeon, so you can take your pretty ass down to Wallid's room and tell him all of this."

Jon opened his mouth to reply, and quickly shut it, taking in what Caddy had just said. He hesitated, opened his mouth as if to say something and shut it again. Caddy's face turned a bright red, as he realized what he had said.

"Did I say that outloud?" Caddy asked, as though he were hoping beyond hope he hadn't just called Jon pretty to his face.

"Yeah," Jon said. "I'll talk to Wallid later, but, uh, I didn't know you were," he paused as though he were gathering the courage to say the word, "gay."

"Bisexual, actually," Caddy corrected, "but, yeah." His face was still bright red, and he mostly just wanted to get out of there. He'd embarrassed himself enough already.

"Er, I'm pan," Jon admitted. Caddy's mouth dried out.

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"PBG's at soccer practice. Maybe you could come in and we could, er, talk," Jon offered, pointing towards his dorm room door. Caddy nodded wordlessly. Maybe he could embarrass himself a little longer.


	16. Ian/Luke: I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Luke sat down at his normal desk next to Ian and smiled at his friend. Well, they were sort of more than friends, but they'd never really put a label on it, and neither of them were exactly exclusive. Ian made a dismissive noise and turned away. He didn't just turn his head away, Ian turned so his whole body was angled away from Luke. Luke frowned and put his hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" he asked, but Ian pushed Luke's hand off his shoulder and didn't answer. Luke sighed, realizing that there was no use trying to talk to Ian now. He'd have to wait for after class. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hana's pink hair come through the door and since Ian was being pouty, Luke turned to wave to her and Mai. Hana gave him a bright smile and waved back. She'd gained so much confidence since she'd been accepted into the Normal Boots club. Ian made a huffing noise and Luke frowned again.

"You're such an idiot, Luke," Ian said quietly.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot," Luke replied in a teasing tone. He poked at Ian, trying to get him to smile even a little, but Ian didn't. Instead, Ian slapped his hand away and angled even more sharply away from him. Before Luke could respond, Ms. Shizuka called the class to order.

Class was near torture, sitting next to Ian who was clearly upset about something, and Luke had no idea what. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Luke had to chase Ian down the hallway and out towards the field that separated Asagao from Higanbana. He finally caught Ian, before the got to the big tree, and Luke was way out of breath.

"What's your deal, man? Just tell me what's wrong so I can help," Luke demanded.

"You're not my idiot," Ian said, almost too quiet. Luke gave him a questioning look, and Ian sighed. "You said you were my idiot earlier. You're not. We're not really together." He got louder and more frantic as he spoke. Luke didn't know what to say. By all rights, they really weren't together.

"Do you want to be?" Luke finally asked. "I mean, do you want to be together, for real?"

"Yes! But it doesn't matter," he said. "You flirt with Hana all the time and I don't-"

Luke cut him off by pressing his lips against Ian's. He didn't care about Hana. He had been just as jealous when Ian had hooked up with Caddy that one time, and he wasn't going to let his relationship with Ian dissolve because of a girl who was already dating someone. Finally, they broke their kiss and Ian looked a little dazed. Luke pulled Ian into a tight hug.

"I'll always be your idiot," Luke whispered.


	17. Jimmy/Mimi: It's a real shame nobody asked for your opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a collections of drabbles I wrote for prompt/ship asks on Tumblr.

Jimmy was actually having a damn good day. He didn’t sleep past his alarm, wasn’t late to class, and no one in Hidden Block was fighting. He even hatched a shiny Nokemon while he watched a few other kids in play the card game in the cafeteria after classes. Kakusu grinned brightly when she won her match, and Jimmy was happy for her. She’d gotten much better since she started playing at the beginning of the year.

“Are you finished yet?’ Mimi practically sneered at Kakusu from her seat. Jimmy rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure why Mimi spent her time here when she clearly didn’t like Nokemon. Mimi didn’t seem to even notice how much no one wanted her there. “This whole thing is stupid anyways. Your time would be better spent elsewhere, Kakusu.”

“It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion,” Jimmy said. He didn’t need to raise his voice or even really change his tone. He felt satisfied when Mimi’s face turned red and she stormed away. He forgot the incident quickly, and returned to his game for while. He hadn’t even realized time had gotten away from him until he glanced at his phone.

“Oops, running late for a team meeting,” he said, closing his game system and grabbing his school bag. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He ran straight for Poppy Hall, but paused when he heard a sniffle. It sounded like someone was crying, sobbing, really, the more he listened. The guys would understand if he was a little late, so he decided to look at see if he could help whoever it was. He peeked around the far side of Poppy Hall and saw Mimi sitting in the grass, her head in her hands.

“Er, you look like you’re having a rough time,” Jimmy said. He remembered the event in the cafeteria, and he felt a twinge of guilt.

“It’s a shame no one asked for your opinion,” Mimi spat back, not even looking up at him, and Jimmy cringed.

“Okay, I probably deserved that. Do you want to talk about it at all?” he asked carefully.

“No!” she declared at once. After a long pause she lifted her head and tried to wipe away the majority of the tears on her face. “Kakusu doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“Oh,” Jimmy said. He understood why, but he didn’t feel any less guilty. “Well your other friends-”

“She was my only friend,” Mimi told him. Jimmy frowned. He sat in the grass next to her.

“Have you ever played Nokemon before?” he asked. She shook her head, and Jimmy smiled at her. “Let me show you, and maybe we can play together.”


	18. Luke/Jared: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

Luke didn’t wake up to his alarm that morning. Instead, Ian shook him awake. It took him a moment to realize where exactly he was, even though he was in his own bed.

“You’re going to be late to class,” Ian told him with another shove. “You already missed breakfast.” Luke groaned as he got up. He’d stayed late in Azalea trying to record, and had completely missed dinner, now he had slept through breakfast. He tried to hurry while he put on his uniform, but it was hard to get over the sleepy haze in his head. Eventually, Ian gave up and went to class without Luke.

Somehow, Luke got his uniform settled and his bag over his shoulder. There was no way he was going to make it to class on time, but he couldn’t afford to completely skip class again this week. At that point, he figured it didn’t matter if he was five minutes late or fifteen. He slowed down and tried to give himself a chance to shake the worst of the sluggishness, but the feeling clung to him. In fact, the harder he tried to shake it off, the worse it got, and eventually he started to feel light headed.

“Hey Luke!” he was vaguely aware of someone saying. He didn’t hear the rest through the white noise in his ears as he, all at once, lost consciousness. He wasn’t even aware it’d happened until he opened his eyes again, in the nurse’s office.

“What happened?” he asked, rubbing at his face.

“You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Luke nearly jumped, as he recognized the voice. He also recognized the teasing tone in Jared’s voice.

“Oh, um,” was all Luke could manage out, with a mixture of the same sort of haze from earlier and newly added fluster. Jared held out his hand to Luke to help him up.

“I’m supposed to make sure you get food,” Jared said. “Creeps’ orders.” Luke hesitated and accepted Jared’s help getting up. When he was standing, Jared didn’t let go of his hand.

“Ready?” Jared asked, giving him a bright smile.


	19. Hana/Mimi: Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.

Hana glanced towards the exit, but Mimi stood between her and the club room door. This felt all too familiar and Hana felt a very strong urge just to brace for whatever Mimi would do or say to her. That’s what the Old Hana, the one who was bullied in Amiririsu, would do, but she wasn’t that girl anymore. She tried her best to stand her ground and remember the moderate confidence being in Hidden Block had helped her build.

“What makes you so special?” Mimi sneered. “First, you have all of the Normal Boots members fawning over you, now Hidden Block. I don’t see what makes you different, other than your stupid hair.”

Hana couldn’t help the flinch, but she had enough wherewithal not to rise to Mimi’s emotional bait. She took a deep breath and the pause was enough to collect herself. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Hana finally said. Mimi scowled harder. She clearly was hoping for the emotional reaction, but Hana ignored her and continued, “I don’t think you’re bad. You’re jealous of me.”

“I’m not jealous of you,” Mimi insisted, but she wasn’t prepared for Hana to be calm and collected. She scoffed and crossed her arms. Her eyes dropped from Hana to the floor. “Whatever, fine. Just go.” Hana frowned and didn’t move.

“You don’t have to be,” Hana said. She gestured to the desks off to the side. “We could just sit and talk.”

Mimi considered the idea for a moment. “I-I could do that.”


	20. Hana/Shane: Motion Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an original prompt given through Tumblr asks. Request your own at HiddenBlockTrash.tumblr.com

Hana already felt a little queasy from nerves, just looking up at the huge metal structure. She almost regretted telling Shane that she’d never been to an amusement part before, but he was excited to have the new experience with her. She didn’t want to take that away from him. When he asked what she wanted to ride first, she’d panicked and picked the tamest looking roller coaster on the map. Now, standing in line with it towering over them, it didn’t feel tame at all. She took a deep breath when they got to the front of the line and bit her lip as she slide into the seat next to Shane and he pulled the heavy metal bar down. 

As much as Hana tried to prepare herself for the sensation, she definitely was not prepared for the car to start moving. They weren’t even going fast yet, but Hana made a small noise with a sharp intake of breath. Shane looked at her, suddenly concerned. He reached over and took her hand.

“Go ahead and squeeze my hand if you need to,” he said. “It’ll help.” Hana tried to give him a smile but the clicking of the chain underneath the car stopped. She squeezed his hand harder than she planned as they crested the first drop. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard him tell her, “It’ll be okay.” 

She’d never been more glad to be on the ground than when they got off the roller coaster. Shane put an arm around her as the exited the platform, and kissed the top of her head.

“Need to go to the medical building?” he asked gently, and he smiled when she shook her head. “Maybe something a bit more gentle next. The Ferris Wheel might be nice.”


	21. Jirard/Hana: You don't know you like I know you.

For all he was keenly aware of how it felt to be made fun of, Jirard was nearly at a loss for what to say. Hana clung to him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. He still hadn't managed to learn what had been said this time, but it didn't really matter. For Hana, it was usually about her hair, the same way it was always about IBK for him, at least here at Asagao.

"It'll be okay," he told her, and she nodded, but he felt so useless.

"I want to dye my hair," Hana finally said.

Jirard frowned and held her tighter. "Oh, Hana," he sighed. "If you want to, I'll support you, but you don't need to hide your pink hair."

"It'll be easier," she said. "It doesn't really matter, anyways."

"Of course it matters!" he tried to insist, but she just shook her head. “If you really think it doesn’t matter, then you don’t know you the way I know you.”

Hana shifted her eyes downward, but didn’t respond at first. She just lead against Jirard. “I probably won’t dye my hair,” she said, after a long while.


	22. Jirard/Caddy: Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy

Caddy hadn’t been at Asagao longer than a week before he had been invited to join a club that Jimmy and Wallid were forming. They had smiled and offered him one of the yellow and black jackets, which he had been glad to accept. He hadn’t really known anyone up to that point. The other members just unquestioningly welcomed him to the group. Even the boy who joined shortly after him, Ian, seemed like a good sort. One thing that was pretty clear from the beginning was their mission was winning the upcoming video game tournament. At first, it’d looked like it was going to be an easy victory, but then the Normal Boots club seemed to rise out of whatever ashes it had become since their easy win last year.

Caddy paid them little mind, though. It wasn’t terribly difficult, as he was only a first year, and even the youngest members of Normal Boots were second years. He hadn’t actually met any of them until nearly a week before the competition. He’d dropped a stack of papers, and started to thank the person who’d stopped to help until he saw the jacket. Caddy couldn’t help the frown that formed when he realized the were the enemy.

“Are you doing okay?” the boy asked, a concerned look on his face. “I know it sucks to drop stuff, but it’s fine now.” The boy started to stand, handing Caddy the last sheet of paper. He was a large boy, tall, with a relatively fluffy beard, especially for sixteen. Caddy was taken aback, and for the first time, remembered that there was a person standing in front of him, and not the vague concept of an enemy. Not only that, the boy was nice.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy, but you’re not, are you?” Caddy said. The other boy furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t think I’m a bad guy?” he said. Finally, understanding seemed to wash over his face. “Oh, you mean the competition stuff. That’s all in good fun. But, hey! That means you like video games too! We should play together sometime!” His smile was so bright and genuine, Caddy didn’t have it in him to say no. More than that, he liked the idea of playing video games with the kid.

“Uh, yeah,” Caddy replied. “That would be fun.”


	23. Hana/Paul: Just pretend to be my date

“Please, Hana?” Paul said, in a near whine. “Just pretend to be my date.” An uncomfortable feeling gathered in Hana’s gut. She really liked Paul, but she wasn’t sure she could handle only pretending to date him. She entertained the idea of getting to be close to Paul and hold his hand for too long, and she knew she was a goner when he gave her his best sad puppy dog eyes.

“Okay,” she finally said, with a small sigh. “I’ll pretend to be your date.” Paul gave her a giant grin as he excitedly sped through ideas of how they might fool the student body. Hana tried to push down the unease in her chest. She could do this for Paul, the election, and a little for herself, even if it might hurt more later. It was impossible to deny the fact Hana really liked it when Paul held her hand on the way to Poppy Hall after breakfast the next morning.

 

“Are you two dating?” a fourth year girl Hana didn’t recognize asked, and Paul grinned. Hana had to remind herself he wasn’t proud she was his girlfriend. He was proud they were fooling people.

“Yeah!” Paul answered. Hana took a deep breath. There was only a week left before elections. She could manage a week, and she did, to the best of her ability. Every time Paul hugged her, or pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, she had to remind herself it was all fake. It wasn’t real, as much as she wanted it to be. Everyone seemed to be whispering about Asagao’s new “it” couple, and it caused Paul’s poll numbers to jump.

It had all worked as planned, the day of the election. There were more students wearing pins for his campaign than Jeff’s. When the polls closed, and the results were announced, Paul picked Hana up and spun her around before kissing her, right there on stage. He was glad he didn’t have a microphone, though, when he pulled away.

“I’m not pretending anymore, am I?” he said.

“I was never pretending,” Hana admitted.


	24. Ian/Caddy: I'll drive you to the hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a series on "ways to say I love you" on Tumblr. Prompt requests for Asagao pairings is always open on my tumblr, HiddenBlockTrash.tumblr.com

More often than not, Hidden Block meetings ended in a fight. Usually no one got hurt, at least physically, and any feelings that might get hurt usually sorted themselves out after one or all parties calmed down enough to apologize for saying what they did. As the first to contest results that didn’t seem fair or within the rules of the game, even if the offending results landed in his favor, Caddy found himself on one end of these fights regularly.

This particular meeting ended with a regretful Jimmy, a crying Hana, and Caddy with a broken hand. Jeff and Luke agreed to help Hana back to her dorm and calm her down, and Wallid encouraged Jimmy to join him in one of the other boys’ dorms to calm down and Jimmy quickly agreed. Ian sighed and shook his head, but held out his hand to Caddy.

“Let me see,” Ian said. “Let’s see how bad it is.” Caddy frowned but held the hand out to Ian, completely unable to flex at least two of his fingers, or really flex at all without a large jolt of pain.

“You don’t have to do this, I can just go to the nurse’s office,” Caddy said. He grimaced at the lecture he’d, and likely that Hidden Block as a whole, would get for solving arguments this way.

“No, we’ll have to sneak off campus, but I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Ian said. He glanced out the window. Often times they lost track of time during meetings, and today was no different as night had already fallen without Ian realizing it before now.

“You don’t have to-” Caddy tried to argue, pulling his hand back from the other boy.

“I’m driving you to the damn hospital,” Ian said, cutting him off. Caddy didn’t argue again, but didn’t frown at the idea either.

“Fine,” Caddy said, though Ian didn’t really wait for his reply.


End file.
